The field of the invention is containers and the invention relates more particularly to containers for granulated solids such as granulated soap. The invention further relates to containers which are capable of pouring a predetermined volume of granulated solids from a box for any one pour.
For many uses, the same predetermined amount of a granulated solid is used each time the box is used. For instance, for a laundry detergent, a volume such as one-half a cup is frequently used. Typically, to measure such one-half cup, either the top of the box is torn away so that the user can dip a cup into the box or the box is lifted and poured into a cup until the desired amount has been added. Since it is necessary to hold the box in one hand and the cup in the other hand, this procedure is not entirely satisfactory and also requires the use of a separate cup.
Other granulated solids such as pool chlorine or granulated instant coffee are typically used in the same volume each time. It is important that such system be low in cost.